OMG!
by HeyTerk
Summary: E se do nada sua vida mudasse?E se uma única noite despertasse uma porção de duvidas?E se você não conseguisse lembrar nada e as evidencias comprovassem seu maior medo?E se você acordasse ao lado de uma pessoa? Não uma pessoa qualquer, mas Sirius Black!


Short-fic

Gênero: romance

Shipper: Sirius Black/Ninfadora Tonks

Resumo:

E se do nada sua vida mudasse?

E se uma única noite despertasse uma porção de duvidas e suspeitas?

E se você não conseguisse lembrar nada e as evidencias comprovassem seu maior medo?

E se você acordasse ao lado de uma pessoa?

Não uma pessoa qualquer. Mas o seu primo.

Não o seu primo, mas o meu primo.

O galinha Sirius Black.

O que você faria e pensaria?

Eu, obviamente, entrei em pânico, pois se você ainda tem duvidas. Eu dormi com Sirius Black.

Narrado por: Ninfadora Tonks.

Estou tentando me identificar com um único tipo de cabelo. Por isso a cada semana experimento um diferente. Não esta dando certo se você quer saber!

Nessa semana optei por um visual mais radical. Nada de cabelo espetado e verde, sem piercings ou tatuagem. Okay, uma tatuagem, mas isso não vem ao caso. Com o tempo vocês vão saber.

Voltando ao cabelo. Pretos e curtinhos!

Bom, essa semana não foi muito movimentada. Algumas detenções, trabalho de casa, brigas com meus parentes, nada fora do normal.

Vamos voltar ao momento presente, ou melhor, vamos acordar.

Sentei na cama, bocejei alto e passei a mão no rosto e nos cabelos.

- que horas são?_ perguntei pra mim mesma, procurando, com os olhos, o relógio em cima do criado mudo.

No exato momento em que virei o rosto, notei um braço jogado pra fora da cama. Virei pra ver quem era.

E qual foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que era o Black?

O moreno acordou lentamente e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Repetiu os mesmos movimentos que eu havia feito e me encarou

Nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo e caímos da cama, um de cada lado.

- o que você ta fazendo aqui? _ perguntei agarrando o lençol e cobrindo parte do meu corpo, por que se eu ainda não falei estou de shortinho e ele não é muito grande, ta mais pro contrario.

- o que VOCÊ ta fazendo aqui?_ ele perguntou puxando o mesmo lençol. Que estranho ele tava só de calça jeans. Coincidência, não? – espera, onde exatamente é aqui?

- seu quarto, suponho _ falei segurando com a ponta dos dedos uma camisa preta, a jogando pra longe e fazendo uma careta de nojo em seguida.

- não, eu nunca levo as presas pro meu quarto _ o moreno informou levantando-se e dando a volta na cama.

- como assim as presas? _ questionei me levantando sozinha quando Sirius me ofereceu mão.

- não está óbvio? _ ele perguntou apontando pra nós e para o colchão.

- não mesmo _ gritei subindo na cama e apontando o dedo para o nariz do maroto – nem se eu estivesse dopada, drogada, doidona e com sérios problemas mentais.

- chuchu, pare de negar _ ele pediu subindo na cama e segurando minhas mãos.

- não, isso não aconteceu _ vociferei cerrando os pulsos, chutando o travesseiro e dois segundos depois me jogando sentada na cama de modo que pudesse apoiar minhas costas na cabeceira – eu sempre fui uma boa filha. Sempre obedeci meus pais, quando achava necessário. Mas eu sou uma ótima aluna, se tirar poções, transfiguração, herbologia...

- não é o fim do mundo _ ele falou se sentando, me abraçando e me colocando entre suas pernas de modo que me prendesse entre ele e a cabeceira da cama.

- O QUE? Você só pode estar brincando _ vociferei espalmando a mão no peito nu do meu primo – nada aconteceu Black.

- tem razão _ ele falou girando os olhos – mas ainda não é tarde pra acontecer _ informou avançando em direção a meus lábios.

- o que você ta fazendo? _ perguntei quando ele me deitou na cama, ficou sobre mim e me prensou impedindo uma futura fuga.

- ora, o que acha que estou fazendo?_ Sirius interrogou segurando meus pulsos longes um do outro. Riu maroto e piscou pra mim.

Arregalei os olhos e comecei a me debater.

- nem tente gritar _ ele ordenou beijando meu pescoço - ninguém te ouviria.

- e por quê?

- por que se eu estiver certo, o que com certeza estou _ começou me encarando – estamos na sala precisa e não passam muitos alunos no sétimo andar, ainda mais as dez da manha – informou olhando o relógio em cima do criado mudo.

- saia de cima de mim agora _ ordenei jogando um de meus olhares mortais.

Confesso que me surpreendi quando ele me obedeceu, ate me senti diferente. Meu coração bateu mais rápido que o normal e eu comecei a suar frio quando ele se sentou na minha frente e ficou me encarando.

Aos poucos fui me levantando e sentando na cama, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ele riu ao ver minha expressão confusa. Apoiou o braço na perna piscou pra mim e jogou o cabelo pra trás.

- por que me obedeceu? _ perguntei puxando o lençol e o abraçando.

- então não era pra parar? _ Sirius brincou levantando uma sobrancelha e rindo.

- você me entendeu.

- não, eu não entendi _ informou mexendo os braços na demonstração de sua impaciência.

- tudo bem, não é problema meu _ afirmei jogando o lençol e saindo da cama.

Quando passei ao lado do maroto, o mesmo segurou bem forte meu pulso e me puxou de modo que a força da inércia me fizesse cair no colo dele.

- não é problema seu?

- não _ respondi e bufei quando ele segurou minhas pernas.

Ele me encarou sorrindo maroto, largou minhas pernas e levou a mão ao meu rosto, me acariciando com movimentos doces e repetitivos.

- eu tenho namorado _menti segurando a mão dele e a afastando do meu lindo rostinho.

- eu não sou ciumento _ ele brincou apertando minha mão.

- mas ele é _ avisei me levantando.

- imagine o que ele vai pensar quando descobrir que dormimos juntos... _ ele brincou se jogando na cama e se espreguiçando.

- o que? _ gritei e me assustei quando esbarrei num vaso e o mesmo se espatifou no chão.

Conheço esse vaso.

- ele nem deve imaginar o quanto você é selvagem e barulhenta_ Sirius continuou – você me surpreendeu ontem à noite.

- você esta mentindo _ afirmei pulando na cama e ficando em cima dele.

- estou? Se é mentira por que você ainda não foi embora? _ ele perguntou e querendo ou não, me fez pensar.

Por que não fui embora? Por que eu continuava a ouvir as baboseiras que ele insistia em me dizer.

Se algo aconteceu, por que não me sinto diferente?

Meu coração começou a bater forte. Comecei a suar frio. Meus olhos dilatavam impacientes, e minha cabeça pareceu pesar uma tonelada.

Peso de consciência, suponho.

Desviei os olhos dos deles. O que eu lembrava da noite anterior?

Vejamos, estava nos jardins com o Jack, depois entrei pra jantar. Ai eu fui pro salão comunal e tinha uma festa rolando lá.

O que mais eu lembro?

Ta, Tiago me ofereceu uma bebida.

Hum, como poderia me esquecer?

Vi Sirius Black dançando em cima da mesa com uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

O que mais?

Ele me olhou estranho e eu fui pro dormitório.

Mais nada.

Será que Tiago me dopou ou algo do tipo?

Não, ele não seria capaz.

Ou seria?

- hum, ate que ponto você conhece o Potter? _ perguntei mudando de assunto.

- por quê? _ ele levantou a sobrancelha – eu não sobreviveria a uma traição do meu melhor amigo e da minha garota _ ele avisou girando nossos corpos e ficando em cima de mim, de novo.

- serio? Pena que sua garota não ta aqui pra ouvir isso _ falei o empurrando com o antebraço. Detalhe, ele nem se mexeu.

- ela ta sim _ ele brincou – ela ta bem debaixo de mim agora.

- você não tem tanta sorte _ respondi arranhando de leve o rosto dele.

Eu sei, participar desse joguinho de sedução que ele esta me propondo é muito perigoso. É como entrar em um campo de explosivins, cruzar um céu de bombas de estrumo e atravessar um rio de sereianos revoltados.

Ou seja, é o tipo de coisa que não acontece todo dia! Mas mesmo assim ele sempre procura algum que seja páreo.

Novidades.

Eu aceito o desafio.

- só de esta aqui com você e ter feito o que eu acho que nos fizemos... _ele murmurou no meu ouvido – eu me sinto o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

- e eu a garota _ exclamei mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele estremeceu de leve e gemeu surpreso e prazeroso – pena que a sorte seja algo tão imprevisível – retruquei colocando toda minha força nos braços, empurrando o moreno pro lado e correndo em direção ao outro lado do quarto.

Ele me olhou desapontado por dois segundos e logo depois seus olhinhos negros brilharam como se dançassem. Black sentou na cama, colocou os braços para trás e se apoiou neles. Sorriu maroto e me jogou uma beijoca.

- você tem sérios problemas mentais _ falei e entramos em um silencio momentâneo.

- tudo não passou de uma encenação, suponho _ele falou se levantando e me dando as costas enquanto caminhava em direção a janela oposta a mim.

- boa suposição _ elogiei ficando ao lado dele e admirando a paisagem pela janela fechada.

- você é tão fria _ me xingou.

- e você é um galinha _ retruquei. Sabe como é, não levo desaforo pra casa.

- egoísta _ revidou enquanto caminhava de volta pra cama.

- você que é egoísta _ vociferei apontando o dedo pro garoto, o mesmo se virou pra mim na hora.

- eu, egoísta? Você ta usando minha camisa _ ele afirmou apontando pra mim e agora um pouco mais alterado – não tem do que reclamar Ninfadora _ continuou e frisou meu nome

Ele sabe que o que eu mais odeio nesse mundo é meu primeiro nome. E se ele me chamou de Ninfadora é por que ele quer guerra.

Quer guerra Sirius? Terá.

- é isso? Ótimo, pega essa camisa idiota de volta _ gritei e comecei a me despir.

Eu sei, eu sei. Que tipo de garota faz isso?

Eu respondo. O tipo Tonks.

Enfim tirei a camisa do moreno e joguei na cara dele para dois segundos depois me arrepender.

Tudo ficou a mostra. Quase tudo, melhor dizendo.

Sirius me olhou estranho e assobiou um FIU-FIU fraco. O sorriso débil brotou em seus lábios e seus olhos se arregalaram.

O que você faz quando tem uma garota seminua a sua frente?

Bom, eu ainda tava de shortinho de dormir, mas o maroto via com clareza minha barriquinha, meu sutiã rendado e alem de tudo, via minha tatuagem.

Por que eu tenho que ser tão impulsiva?

Acabei mostrando meu segredo.

Exatamente, minha tattoo era inexistente para as pessoas e Sirius era o último ser humano que poderia vê-la.

Abaixo do abdômen, do lado esquerdo. Uma cruz bem detalhada que era entrelaçada por frase e palavras. Uma das frases era (carpem diem, aproveite o dia em latim). Outra era meu nome. E no topo da cruz havia um S vermelho e bem trabalhado.

Não sei por que pus esse S, achei que era a única letra no alfabeto capaz de ocupar aquele posto.

Pode significar muitas coisas, coisas que combinam comigo.

Sofrimento, saudade, solidão, Sirius...

Não, Sirius não combina.

Isso foi só um erro de pensamento.

- confessa, você tava doida pra fazer isso, né? _ a voz dele me trouxe de volta.

- sonha _ falei me escondendo atrás da cortina.

- gostei da tatuagem _ ele informou – S de Sirius.

- você deve ter ganho na loteria varias vezes para se achar tão sortudo _ revidei dando um passo à frente e voltando dois segundos depois – é S de "se manca".

Ele riu maroto, começou a andar na minha direção e eu gelei.

Foi estranho sentir algo assim.

Muito estranho.

- as coisa bonitas sempre ficam escondidas _ falou parando na minha frente.

- como o seu bom- senso? _ ironizei encostando-me à parede.

- priminha _ ele murmurou inclinando o corpo e nos deixando a milímetros de distancia – eu nunca te falei, mas depois de hoje, tudo vai se resolver, tudo vai ficar bem _ continuou colocando as mãos nos lados da minha cabeça.

- do que, exatamente, você ta falando? _ perguntei e respirei fundo quando ele me prensou na parede.

Por que ele tem essa mania?

Por que ele gosta de me apertar entre ele e alguma coisa?

- ora, como "do que"? _ perguntou grudando sua testa na minha _ de nós_ completou brincando com o feche do meu sutiã.

- opa, é melhor esses dedinhos procurarem outra coisa pra abrir _ avisei grosseira e ele riu - a porta, por exemplo.

- você é demais _ o maroto elogiou acariciando meu rosto.

- é o que todos dizem.

- todos?

- não se faça de burro ou pelo menos não finja que não é.

- você ta quebrando o clima _ ele afirmou.

- to não ô _ apontei pra janela ao nosso lado – ainda faz sol La fora.

- eu não estava falando de lá fora.

- aqui também não mudou. Continua quent... Frio, continua frio _ gaguejei.

Droga, ele ta me levando no papo.

- Black, seja sincero _ comecei quando ele pós as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou pra si – o que você quer realmente?

(nota mental: nunca faça joguinhos de sedução com um tarado)

- você _ respondeu encostando os lábios nos meus.

Nossos lábios fizeram uma dança sensual e apesar de no começo se movimentarem lentamente, com o tempo foram se acostumando com o toque alheio. Começaram a se buscar selvagemente e a se movimentar com mais vitalidade e velocidade.

Meu corpo se arrepiava mais e mais toda vez que o peitoral e os braços nus do maroto me acolhiam. Cravei as unhas no pescoço dele e brinquei com os cabelos em sua nuca, ele gemeu baixinho, mas isso não o impediu de continuar a procurar minha língua.

Nossos corpos começaram a suar e conseqüentemente a necessidade de nos mantermos juntos aumentava.

O jeito como ele me tocava. O jeito de movimentar os lábios. Ate a maneira que ele me apertava fazia com que eu necessitasse mais.

Em tempos nossas bocas se afastavam, sempre que precisávamos de ar, pra ser mais especifica. O maroto desocupou os lábios e foi brincar com o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Ia traçando uma trilha de beijos que terminou um pouco acima do ninho dos meus seios, pois quando vi que ele não brincava levantei seu rosto e cobri seus lábios. Mordi o lábio inferior demonstrando ousadia e correspondeu enquanto massageava e apertava minha cintura.

Sirius me apertou mais contra a parede. Sentiu o volume dos meus seios contra o seu peito nu e gemeu.

Ele ficou estranho de uma hora pra outra.

Foi aí que senti algo pulsar no ninho das pernas dele e o empurrei pra trás assustada.

Eu sou uma besta. Como me deixei levar pelas palavras desse galanteador barato?

Anta. É isso que eu sou.

Eu devia ter sido forte. Não podia me hipnotizar pelos músculos, pelos braços e peitoral malhados, ou pelos olhos brilhantes, ou pelas quentes mãos e muito menos lábios, ou pela língua macia.

CHEGA! SE CONTINUAR ASSIM EU QUE VOU AGARRÁ-LO.

Ele me olhou travesso e sorriu maroto. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos assim como os meus, tinha leves marcas de arranhões pelo corpo e algumas mordidas na orelha.

- isso não podia ter acontecido _ falei passando as costas da Mao na boca – nós somos primos.

- prima não é parente.

- se um homem é irmão de uma mulher e ambos tiverem filhos, a relação entre essas crianças é considerada um parentesco. Primo é parente.

- tanto faz _ ele resmungou jogando-se no colchão – eu tenho certeza de que esse não é o único motivo.

- posso citar vários outros motivos que podem ser considerados coerentes _falei. Ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e virou o corpo de modo que ficasse de costas pra mim.

- ate imagino _ ele resmungou colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

- Black, você está a fim de me contar alguma coisa? _ perguntei receosa sentando-me ao lado dele.

Ele jogou o travesseiro pro lado e sentou-se. Bom, seja La o que ele quisesse me contar, parecia ser realmente difícil levando em consideração as vezes que ele abria e fechava a boca e nada saia.

- olha... _ ele bagunçava os cabelos negros e olhava para todos os lados exceto pra mim -...

- hey _ o chamei fazendo com que me encarasse. Segurei uma das mãos de Sirius que pareciam tentadas ao penetrar no cérebro do garoto e a acariciei – seja lá o que for, acalma aí.

Ele continuou me encarando com aquelas duas petecas azuis que chama de olhos, virou-se para mim e suspirou pesado. Eu, a alma santa que sou, continuei fazendo círculos na mão dele na intenção de acalmá-lo.

- eu odeio isso _ Sirius anunciou olhando para nossas mãos juntas. Devo ter murmurado alguma coisa e o larguei. Tipo, de boa, só estava tentando ajudar – tá vendo? É exatamente isso que eu to falando.

Ele indicou o lugar em que nossas mãos estavam juntas.

- eu odeio não conseguir me expressar.

- tente _ pedi voltando a acariciar a mão dele e sorrindo quando ele me encarou.

Só que Sirius Black não tentou. Não tentou falar, ao menos.

Ele simplesmente se aproximou e me beijou, de novo. Mas esse beijo era diferente em tudo de todos os outros. Não era cheio de malicia ou segundas intenções, nem fora roubado com intuito de me provocar.

Era só um beijo, singelo e puro.

Confesso que me surpreendi a ponto de não corresponder e minha cara deveria estar entregando meu estado de confusão por que quando ele se afastou sorriu de lado.

- consegui? _ ele perguntou baixinho ainda com o rosto próximo ao meu.

- sim... _ murmurei bobamente – mas acho que eu não captei.

Sirius riu e assim como o beijo, aquela risada não era uma mascara para nenhuma perversão. Era apenas uma risada.

O que é super estranho levando em consideração que falamos do meu primo Sirius Black, pegador de minas que não se liga em ninguém nunca.

- Tonks _ ele segurou minhas duas mãos e me encarou seriamente – quando nós tínhamos seis anos você ficou presa no sótão e só eu sabia que você estava lá... _ é verdade, o resto da família estava ocupada demais morrendo e se embebedando –... E você sabia que naquele teto morava um bicho-papão.

- nós precisamos mesmo lembrar isso?

- sim, não interrompa _ ele disse rapidamente e eu teria rido em outra situação – então, eu tentava a todo custo te tirar de lá e me partia o coração ouvir seus gritos de medo.

- ele se transformava na tia Helga, você sabe o quanto ela me apavorada.

Ele riu.

- exato. Você lembra o que aconteceu ao anoitecer? _ Sirius baixou os olhos e eu abri um sorriso me lembrando daquele dia.

- sim _ ri abertamente – você abriu a porta, quebrando o braço no processo, me tirou de lá e fez de tudo para que eu parasse de chorar.

Cena comovente. Agora, obvio, por que no momento foi torturante.

- e você não parava nunca...

- qual é, eu tinha seis anos _ resmunguei.

- então eu prometi que não deixaria que nada te acontecesse de ruim, e que nunca mais deixaria você sozinha _ ele completou me fazendo involuntariamente sorrir.

- é, você promet...

- Tonks _ ele me interrompeu pousando o dedo sobre minha boca. Assenti meio nervosa. Acho que se eu continuasse cortando ele nunca conseguiria completar então deixei quieto – eu gosto de você.

Ow.

- gosto muito, de verdade. Isso me assusta pra caralho, mas já to de saco cheio de sentir e guardar dentro de mim _... – eu amo você! Amo mais do que me permitiria amar.

Ele parecia meio inquieto, ao contrario de mim que nem sequer piscava.

Dá licença, eu acabei de receber uma declaração, o mínimo que eu preciso é tempo pra absorver o que aconteceu aqui, flw.

Sirius Black sempre foi muito popular em Hogwarts. Ele era aquele garoto rodeado de pessoas distribuindo sorrisos e gracejos a torto e a direito. Mas nunca, na historia de sua safadeza, foi visto Sirius Black se confessar pra uma garota.

E foi no meio desse raciocínio que eu pensei: Que se exploda!

E parti pra cima dele, beijando e sorrindo enquanto ele me abraçava e ria.


End file.
